The Reason
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: There was a moment when Scar almost thought that he had to give up on attempting to seize the throne of Pride Rock... Almost. So what happened that made him change his mind? Read and find out!


**AN: Hey everybody! Greetings in the New Year 2014 A. D.! I know I haven't been showing up for quite a few months now, but it's because I've been doing some traveling. Right now, for instance, I'm in the buried-in-snow city of Chicago. Since I'll be staying here for some time, I figured I might as well practice my writing skills, so here's this little one-shot I recently wrote.**

**Have you ever wondered why did Scar decide to try to seize the throne of Pride Rock despite that he seems quite convinced that he's never going to be the king in the beginning of the first movie? Well, this is what I think about that …**

* * *

><p>Many may wonder where exactly did Scar go after the fight with Mufasa he had on the day of Simba's presentation. After all, the king did in fact make the outcast lion leave his own lair- the very outpost the prince chose for himself to be far enough from the affairs of what was once his family as not to be bothered by them, and still close enough to observe from afar whatever interesting might be happening at Pride Rock. But the confrontation with the agitated monarch was enough to make him want to get away from wherever and whatever in the least reeked or reminded him of Mufasa.<p>

Scar was feeling more bored than angry, actually. Of course he deliberately missed the morning ceremony and subsequently foresaw the upcoming quarrel. He was prepared for the recent events that at the moment made him want to throw up- for the birth of the royal heir, for everyone being extra happy about it, for Mufasa being extra mad with him for not being happy about it... For the unbearable, _burning_ feeling that his slimmest hope of inheriting the crown which he'd until recently still possessed was now as dead as a bush in the desert or a week-old antelope carcass amid a throng of hungry buzzards. He'd already went through it all a hundred times in his mind and, frankly, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone- this is why he decided to sever his conversation with the king, turn his back at him and leave.

But where could he go? To the hunting grounds or the waterhole, maybe? He thought of it at first, feeling that his stomach still made him remember he hadn't had lunch yet. But even though he felt hungry, his mood made him simply lose his will to eat, paradoxically. Walking all the way to the Elephant Graveyard to visit his stinking, loud and mostly annoying hyena allies was also right out in his state of spirit. There was but one spot where he could look for shelter from the heat of the midday sun, and where he could hope to find at least a way to redirect his thoughts if trying to cheer himself up was to be indeed useless. And thus, almost absentmindedly, this was where his lazily lifting paws led him- to another one of his secret hideouts, under the shade of a lone palm tree.

It was hardly a hiding spot, actually. Placed not far from the field where the Pridelands' huntresses usually gathered for the search for food, it wasn't really a place he would go if he wanted to remain hidden from curious eyes. But as far as he was concerned, they could watch him if they wanted. He didn't care. He saw them too as they rested in the shadow- their silhouettes blurred and dancing in the distance due to the heat of the air. It was a festive day, sure it was, but what kind of a celebration would it be if the carnivores wouldn't afterwards fill up their stomachs with fresh meat? So there they now laid, the lionesses, mindless pawns, always dutiful and obedient in the service of their king... It was not their presence that he sought here, under the palm tree. They didn't stroll over there usually- it was too much of an effort to crawl all that distance with a full belly after a successful hunt. Especially having the prince around. The females feared him- they did not know him as well as they used to, and because he'd become almost an alien to the pride, they also avoided him in most cases.

Well, at least the better part of them did.

For most of his walk Scar was trying to expel the image of Mufasa's angry face from his mind, instead curiously contemplating what were the chances of meeting _her_ under the palm tree at this particular time of day. It wasn't impossible- after all, she probably did go out with the lionesses as usual to observe and learn the art of hunting. And since now was already the time of the afternoon rest, she might have wandered away from the group of sleeping females, what was also typical for her. It's not that he felt like he needed her presence right now, when his mood was particularly bad. No, he didn't _need_ her. Prince Scar did not need anybody. But still, that didn't mean that he didn't _want_ her to be there...

As soon as he noticed the large, crooked palm tree among the scorching mist, he felt a bit relieved. Also because his head was almost turning from the high temperature that made him pant and huff from his tiring hike. It the case if _she_ wasn't there, he could always go to sleep in the shade. Even if there were more pleasant things in life, sleeping was always good- that was his opinion. But there was something more than just the shade under the palm tree... He could feel it from afar- a scent he would not mistake for another.

He didn't behave in any distinctive way as he approached. He didn't greet her- in fact, he acted almost as if he was unaffected, if not oblivious, of her presence. But she was there- resting in the shadow, hoping that maybe yet another time she would have the opportunity to see_ him_ again. Because of her low position and young age she shouldn't be waiting like that for a member of the royal family, but she didn't care. She knew he wouldn't rebuke her- and thus even his outwardly impassive behavior did not discourage her. When he halted under the tree and bent to lie down without even looking at her, she smiled in spirit. She knew he'd noticed her presence- he just wanted to play with her, and it was a game she enjoyed very much. Peeking out from behind his back, she whipped the air with her tail noiselessly as she crouched, imitating the stalking movements of her older pridesisters.

She loved that he let her do that- that he allowed her to play with him. It was something she never would have imagined to do with other noble lions, like the always serious and always grumpy brute-of-a-king Mufasa. But not Scar, his younger brother- he was different. He didn't treat her like a subordinate- like one of the workers whose duty was only to greet him, praise him and obey him. No, prince Scar unlike the other lions actually showed her something she felt was respect- he was, to some extent, her _friend_. Yes, this is how he called her- _my little friend_.

And so the little lioness, not yet old enough for the hunting grounds, attempted to practice her developing pouncing skills on the resting prince- who was, of course, only pretending to be resting, as he knew perfectly that with _her_ around, he'd better have one eye open. So she stooped down, bared her short, dagger-like teeth preparing her sneak attack, when...

-"_Zira_!"

Oh, what was it? Why was there so much disorder in his voice? Didn't he want to play? Was he feeling badly for some reason? The lioness lost some of her good mood.

-"Come over here, my little friend!" - he called again, still not looking her way. Was there really something troubling the prince? - she asked herself.

The lioness paced slowly from behind the tree and circling around the male, still quite larger than her immature self, stood erect in front of him with a long, curious expression. He didn't seem particularly sad or anything- no, he actually looked rather tired lying on his back, probably sore again, casually scratching the pale hair on his chest with a claw. So passively he looked, and yet so alluring- to her it didn't matter that he was a bit smaller than his brother. Scar had... that _thing_, that spirit, that spark in his green eye that made her want to come closer... and ignite from the flame. He would be the first lion upon whom she ever looked that way- and, eventually, the only one. She gazed at him for a few seconds, nourishing her young heart with the view, but hearing no words nor other reaction from him, she decided to ask herself.

-"Did... something happen, my prince?"

Scar still continued to stare in the distance until a moment later, as if finally noticing Zira's presence, he turned his head and lifted up a bit to speak to her.

-"I guess you can say so. I've really had better days than this one... Haven't you been to Pride Rock this morning?"

This question made the lioness feel a bit surprised. Of course, she had taken part in the presentation ceremony- everyone in the kingdom was obliged to be there. But honestly later she became so occupied with the hunt and waiting for him under the palm tree that she totally forgot about it.

-"Why... yes. Yes I was. Why are you asking? Weren't _you_ there, along with the others?"

All she got as an answer was Scar's wide yet fake grin. She understood immediately- as the only person in the land, he did _not_ take part in the ceremony... _obviously_.

-"You _haven't_ been to the presentation, have you?" - Zira asked, also smiling, as that thought caused real joy to fill her mind. There he was again- the big rebel, unafraid to confront anyone or anything from Mufasa's lamentable, false _order_. The uplifting triumph made her stand up and almost skip with joy- a motion that in her age might look both adorably and silly. - "And what happened later? Did the king get mad? Did he come to you with that offended face of his, roaring and nagging about how _disrespected_ and _insulted_ he feels? Tell me! I'm_ dying_ to hear all about it!"

The young lioness was heavily inquiring, but even though Scar usually tolerated that, he started to feel that his headache was coming back.

-"_Maw_, don't make me think about that lout again..." - he whined as a twist of distaste covered his face, closing his eyes and motioning at Zira dismissively.

But she did not want to be left without an answer. She could see that something had happened- something much serious than just a simple familiar squabble. This time there was something in her royal friend's behavior, something in the tone of his voice, that proved to her that something was wrong. She could feel it- and it made her concerned. Her prince would not engage in the subject, what was strange considering what they were talking about. Usually Scar liked to pour out his hatred and anger concerning Mufasa and everything connected with him- it was a form of catharsis for his aching nerves and Zira was proud to be the one to whom he would actually open and show that dark, aching part of his inner self. When he was with his family, he experienced nothing but anger and pain. When he was alone, his thoughts were his only companions- and that was not a pleasant thing as well. But when they were together- oh, to her it seemed like a perfect connection. The two of them could laugh fate straight in the face and feel that a difference could actually be made someday- they upheld each other in the hope for a better day. This time, however, Scar was disturbed and tried to change the subject- and that had to mean something.

-"How was your hunt today?" - uttered the lion, still sounding quite bitter. But Zira didn't want to stop asking just yet.

-"Thank you, it was fine. But that's not the most important thing that happened today, is it?"

-"Zira, I'm begging you" - he finally opened his eyes and gave her a look filled with aggravation. - "I'm not in the mood and I will not speak to you about the events of today's morning, so stop prying!"

Oops- she felt her heart shake a bit as she saw that the prince was almost ready to go away, but fortunately relented, probably imagining that if he did so, he'd have to go out to the scorching sun again. She'd seen him like this before- yes, he was an explosive character. So was she. But what Zira knew was how to ease him- at least enough to make conversation possible.

-"Fine! I don't mean to torment you..." - she made her voice sound especially smooth and laid down on the ground, stretching her paws close to Scar's. There was some delicate charm, some motherly care within that lioness which she saved for real special occasions and persons- and now was a time she considered proper to use it. - "I'm only worried about you, that's all. You see, it's almost as if you're carrying something within you. Something that's... blocking your mind in some way. You are such a strong individual- and yet, there seems to be something stronger, standing in your way. It hasn't been like this before."

He pierced her with a look of his narrowed eyes and she almost felt that he was about to scream at her- but he didn't. The soft tone of her voice made him cool down a bit- his head was hot and overloaded, but keeping the steam inside would not help much. He needed to throw certain things out of his mind, and since she was here and wanted to hear him out- so be it.

Sighing deeply, Scar rubbed his aching forehead and combed back the shiny, pitch-black hair of his mane. His expression changed a bit- his face was no longer sharp and aggressive as was his typical manner. Instead, the lion took up a blunt, dim countenance of someone feeling hollow and cold within his heart. The impression was so sincere that even Zira felt a sudden chill within her soul... So there was something bad about that morning after all.

-"You see, my little friend, the events of the recent days have affirmed some of my past... unrest" - the tone he spoke made Zira really alarmed. - "There was a time when I would still dare to dream or hope for some kind of a change to happen in my life. That there was still... a chance, a light in the horizon that would at least be some kind of a purpose to wait and continue to persevere in my everyday struggle. But now, with the birth of Mufasa's son and the presentation of the future king of this whole wretched land to everyone of it's inhabitants, my conviction has been proven and I have no more doubt that my life is _always_ going to be the same."

He lifted his head, winced and muttered with a most confident voice, but Zira's careful ear managed to catch the discord within it- a sound of hopeless sorrow.

-"I will _never_ be king and my goal shall _never_ be obtained. All hoping, all of my attempts from this day have officially been made _futile_."

So _that_ was it... Finally, it seemed that Mufasa had done what he always wanted to achieve- to defeat his brother internally, in the very place where he couldn't possibly touch him- in his heart. In his rebellious, courageous, _victorious_ heart! To make him submissive and resigned to this fate of an underling, _him_- the very one who should dominate above his elder brother because he was in fact the one of them who was superior! No, she would not stand for it- not her. Not Zira. There had to be a way... There just had to- a way to remove the obstacle. That one little small impediment that stood in the way to his happiness... to _their_ happiness!

And instantly, as if a sudden revelation illuminated her from within, she saw it- for the first time in her life she felt the fire in her heart, a fire that wishes to burn and explode, eliminating everything that stands in it's way. Now all she needed was to put her companion on fire- to make him blaze so that his wondrous splendor could shine with full power.

-"There _is_ a way" - she whispered smiling, a mysterious mist surrounding her as she lowered her head, pondering on something with sheer malice.

Scar snapped out of his nostalgic mood. He was starting to regret to have externalized himself like that, and Zira's strange gaiety did nothing but bother him.

-"What are you talking about?" - he inquired in a more sober voice. But now she was the one who looked bewitched- her red eyes opened wide, the grin on her face dark and gruesome even despite the young age of this still premature lioness. Or perhaps that was what made it even worse.

-"Can't you see? I think that there is a way out of this situation! It's easy- all you need to do is to _remove_ the _obstacle_!"

The male lion frowned and lifted up from the ground.

-"I still can't seem to fully understand your way of thinking. Do you mind explaining to me the_ details_ of your plan?"

What did she want to do? Was she planning to... No, it would be outrageous! Monstrous! And, coming from as low positioned a lioness as her, it would be, in fact, blasphemous! But then again, he asked himself, hadn't this thought appeared in my mind as well? Only that maybe it just needed to actually be _articulated_, said aloud so that I could hear it and believe that it could ever be done...

-"Mufasa's son must die!"

The words echoed in his mind for a few seconds, ringing unbearably, entering the very core of his soul... Could he really let this happen? And could it really work? Could it really... change something?

-"You... must be joking..." - he stammered, looking more unsure than agitated, what was his first intention. But Zira didn't seem at all hesitant- oh no, she was ready to carry out her proposition this very day! Scar saw in her something new, something he'd failed to notice until now... And, frankly, he felt a sort of liking for this odd new feature.

-"On the contrary! Think how easy it would be to reverse the course of fate with a single, swift act! Everything would then return to normal- you would be first in line..."

-"... _I_ would be first in line to be _killed_ by my own brother, Zira, my inexperienced young friend!" - the lion faced her with a somewhat amused expression covering his face. - "Do you really think that_ it_ could be done _just like that_?"

The lioness, looking a bit crestfallen, lowered her head.

-"Well..." - she gazed straight into Scar's feet. - "Of course, no one would dare to accuse _you_. Why would they? After all, there wouldn't be any blood on _your_ paws..."

The prince frowned yet again.

-"You do not mean... _yourself_?"

-"Haha! No, of course not!" - Zira laughed like the adolescent lioness that she was. - "Lions do not kill other lions... Well, at least they shouldn't. This is what my mother taught me, and I'm sure that you've been taught the same!"

-"I don't think I know where this conversation is going..."

-"Isn't it obvious? Use your hyenas, prince! They'll do anything for a scrap of meat, and I'm more than sure that they couldn't care less if what they chew on is stinking, rotten zebra flesh, or..." - and here she moved close and whispered into Scar's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. - "... or a royal_ lion cub_."

She stepped backward and gazed at her older friend closely. She could feel her heart pounding like the hooves of a charging rhino. This was it- either he'd agree with her, giving her a chance for a most pleasurable change in her life... or he would reject her, and then everything would indeed become vain and futile. He stared deep into her eyes for a long moment... but finally, to her great relief, he smiled.

-"_Hahaha_!" - his laughter broke out of his throat like a raging river. - "Zira, I think I might have just found a new reason for my life! Thank you!"

His reaction couldn't have been better... She did it! She convinced him! And not just that- now she knew that what she'd hoped for was indeed true- that not only would her prince become uplifted, exalted to the position which was in fact always rightfully his. Now she knew that he would also take her _with him_. Besides that, nothing else really mattered- neither the awful past, nor the awful things that had to happen- only their bright, common future. She could see that already as she held her head upon Scar's shoulder for the first time under the shade of the lone palm tree- somehow it would come true- just a few months from now, atop of Pride Rock, him- the king he'd always wanted to be, and herself- adult and strong, brought up above the common folk she despised. Only the two of them- the King and his Queen, happy together atop a kingdom without end.

And down under their throne and under their feet, a sea of fire.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>"I found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason for all that I do- and the reason is you..."<em>**

**Yeah, don't mean to be sexist or anything, but by the side of a madman there is often a not less crazy woman. I know that I'd mentioned this 'bad romance' theme in some of my earlier works, but I wanted to extend it here combining it with the 'young Pridelander Zira' theory. It's not impossible, I suppose.**

**Tell me how you like it. Any review will make me feel a bit warmer among this freezing, Illinois winter XD**


End file.
